yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Rainbow Dark Dragon Turbo
The objective of Rainbow Dark Dragon Turbo (RDDT) is to load the Graveyard with DARK monsters in order to bring out Rainbow Dark Dragon. There are two main ways to load the Graveyard with DARK monsters. The first involves Veil of Darkness and using it to load your Graveyard with DARK monsters (however using this method makes getting DAD out a little harder if you don't start off with him in your hand). The second way involves using Monster Gate and/or Reasoning together with lots of DARK monsters that cannot be be Special Summoned by other card effects (Dark Armed Dragon, Dark Necrofear etc). This second way is not popular as the two Spell Cards mentioned above are Limited(1 per deck) and it requires you to heavily cut down on DARK support Spell Cards like Allure of Darkness, Destiny Draw, etc to make it efficient. In order to OTK, you need your opponent to have a clear field before Summoning Rainbow Dark Dragon. One of the best ways to clear your opponent's field is to Summon "Black Salvo", and use its effect to Special Summon a Level 4 DARK monster, then proceed to Synchro Summon Black Rose Dragon. The other way is to utilize Phantom of Chaos to apply the effect of a Demise, King of Armageddon/Sky Scourge Norleras in the Graveyard. Besides the ones mentioned above, you can also create an OTK by utilizing Swords of Concealing Light and Dark Hunter. To do this, make sure you have at least 7 DARK monsters in your Graveyard. To start, activate Swords of Concealing Light to set all of your opponent's monsters in face-down Defense Position. You can then activate Dark Hunter's effect, by sending it to Graveyard you can destroy all of your opponent's face-down monsters. This way, your opponent should control no monsters. Proceed to Special Summon Rainbow Dark Dragon by removing from play 7 DARK monsters from you Graveyard, and you can head for a direct attack. You can also remove all other DARK monsters from your graveyard, if you have more than 7 beforehand, to give Rainbow Dark Dragon an ATK boost. A great way to make this deck efficient is to use Dark Armed Dragon along with Dark Grepher, and also a lot of other DARK monsters (preferably DARK Dragon-type monsters, so that you can use F.G.D. in the mid-game). Using DAD as a support card is always good, although as mentioned above, its a little harder to Summon it when using Veil of Darkness. You can also use the effect of Doomsday Horror to return your removed from play DARK monsters that were removed by the effects of Dark Armed Dragon/Phantom of Chaos/The Dark Creator/Rainbow Dark Dragon back to your Graveyard. Recommended Cards Monster Cards * Rainbow Dark Dragon * The Dark Creator * Phantom of Chaos * Doomsday Horror * Darklord Zerato * Dark Armed Dragon * Black Salvo * Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive/Blast Sphere * Dark Grepher * Mad Reloader * Demise, King of Armageddon/Sky Scourge Norleras * Card Guard * Dark Hunter * Dark Resonator * Darkness Neosphere * Destiny Hero - Dasher * Doom Shaman * Caius the Shadow Monarch * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness/Battle Fader Spell Cards * Allure of Darkness * Reasoning * Card Destruction/Hand Destruction/Dark World Dealings/Foolish Burial/Dragged Down into the Grave * Monster Gate/Burial from a Different Dimension * Veil of Darkness * Monster Reincarnation * Trade-In (For use with mass level 8 Darks) * Pot of Avarice * Swords of Concealing Light * Megamorph * Monster Reborn Trap Cards * Threatening Roar * Destruction Jammer * Divine Wrath * Dimensional Prison * Royal Decree * Dark Illusion Extra Deck * Black Rose Dragon * Dark Strike Fighter (traditional only) * Red Dragon Archfiend * Stardust Dragon Category:Deck Type